


【Foah】WestCoast

by BucKetongtong



Category: RPS, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: 他说他住在西海岸，当然没人会相信。





	【Foah】WestCoast

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Finn Wolfhard/Noah Schnapp 斜线无意义  
> *超绝O0C  
> *虚情假意/未成年烟酒/Summer Camp  
> *属于我写了我爽了我滚了范畴

Finn希望每一天都阴雨绵绵，降雨降到泳池满溢，破了个洞的乔木叶永永远远缠在泳池底，布朗女士一脚踩到打滑的瓷砖路面上便尖叫着仰倒。如此他才好躲在两人一间的小宿舍里尝些他偷带来的威士忌。  
但这是夏令营，天气预报一无既往地万无一失，布朗女士也没有穿高跟鞋。Finn把用报纸裹着的威士忌从包里拎出来，不动声响地藏在床底，再把烟一根根挑出来塞在床垫下，留一些在烟盒里和打火机一起扔回包里。  
  
现在唯一的问题是他的室友，一个比他小两岁的男孩，唇上有一颗痣，脖子上有三颗，对一切玩意都充满了兴趣，并且丝毫没有带任何违禁品，卡其色的短裤下摆一晃一晃，小鸟一样撞开门扑腾进另一面墙边的床里。那就是Noah，该死的充满热情，被回绝后又显得委屈和拘谨，令Finn为之抓狂，接下里的几天他会疯掉，更别提还有住帐篷的那晚上。  
  
“他瘦得跟杆子一样，你知道吗，他们玩乐队的多半都是瘾君子。”说罢他好笑地做出吸吸管的姿态。“聪明的人都知道离他远点。”Bill倚着车窗滔滔不绝，Noah不得不微笑回应他，因为他得搭对方妈妈的车去夏令营。“而你要跟他一个宿舍，倒霉鬼，他会在床底下藏酒。”Noah无辜地眨眨眼睛，不自在地搓耳朵。  
他在床底下藏酒。Noah用生来就灵巧剔透的目光打量他的室友，好似容易受到惊吓的小动物，而后者正靠着墙看一本汽车杂志，封面是一辆大红色的Acura NSX之类的，看上去冷峻得吓人。  
“可以给我看看吗？”Noah开口，在Finn的眉毛从杂志后探出来前别开视线，“我几乎什么也没带。”  
“没什么不可以。”Finn耸肩，他们得打好关系，不然过不了几小时他就会被布朗女士赶出夏令营，在家享受悠闲的禁闭午后。合上书页前匆匆掠过中间两页，其实他对蓝色的BMW E30也没有什么兴趣。  
“你喜欢什么车？”  
“嗯，BMW，不知道。”  
“哇。”任凭谁也不会相信，但偏偏Noah一幅惊异的模样，瞪大着一双鹿眼，Finn撇撇嘴笑了。  
Finn弯下腰，露出纤瘦的脊背，猫一样娴熟地掏出棕色的威士忌酒瓶，拿在手里眯着眼睛晃晃，液体碰撞在瓶壁，听上去更像恐吓：“那么你要来点吗？”  
“唔，不用了。”Finn垂眼看着Noah一下子翻过两页书页。  
  
一出宿舍他们就自觉地分开，Finn一个人插着兜走得最慢，Noah和Bill嘻嘻哈哈地聊天，有的女生会去找他搭话，谁让他是个完美无缺的小王子，那副眉眼谁见了都会被惹得心软，那刻起偏爱就被刻进骨子里。  
  
“他没带手机，他只带了一包的巧克力。”Finn踱到Noah身后夸张道，那两个高个子男生便讪讪地走开了，他转过头来随意地揉揉男孩被晒暖了的头发：“布朗让他们来问的。”  
“谢谢，我怎么说他们都不信。”听上去很真诚。  
“哈，这些贵族，只怕像我这样的，”Finn挥了两下空气凝聚成的棒球棍，“怕我突然疯起来揍他们的脑袋。”他喝醉了一样地哈哈大笑起来。  
“天，他们知道你有多酷。”Noah又对他笑了，他身上掺着草木的味道。  
Finn眨眨眼，舔了舔发干的下唇：“是吗，你这么觉得？”  
他理所应当般耸耸肩：“谁都会这么觉得。”  
“倒是你，你看上去太好欺负了。”Finn把视线落在他脖子上的某颗痣上。  
“有吗？说实在的，我每天都有健身。”Noah的眉头皱下来，他不高兴了，Finn像模像样地耸肩，在Bill回来前走开。  
  
之后的几天都是如此，一次Noah的脚被卡在石缝里，谁知道他为什么会卡进那种地方，反正Finn把他拔了出来，除此之外白天他们几乎没有交集。  
直到几个女孩穿着刚包住臀部的短裤路过，她们对他开玩笑：“Noah老是在盯你。”Finn无所谓地摆摆手，她们便嬉笑着跑走了。  
晚上Noah送给他一串石子串起来的手链，他才察觉出不对劲。  
“Noah，听着，”Finn看上去好笑又懊恼：“你不能觉得一个人很酷就喜欢他。”  
Noah紧张地缩鼻子，于是Finn接着问：“你喜欢我吗？”对于Noah来说，这个问题就如同让他背出五元音一样，答案呼之欲出：“我还要洗衣服。”他擦过他的肩，又像小鸟一样飞走了。Finn一屁股坐进床垫里，唉，原谅他吧，他才只有14岁。就像他也会喜欢隔壁满是纹身的红发女孩一样，她帮他点过两次披萨，后来他才知道，有纹身并不代表一个人很酷，青春期的情愫也绝不全是喜欢啊爱啊。  
  
而且总有需要被包庇的时刻。  
Noah一进门就开始咳嗽，麻雀扇动翅膀一样夸张地摆手：“你抽烟了？”  
Finn指指他偷来的烟灰缸：“那么你要来点吗？”相同的话和相同的表情，属于猫的胡须狡黠地颤动。  
Noah警惕了一秒钟，随即很快放松下来，摆出好奇的样子：“呃，为什么不试试？”  
“但你要教我。”他不依不挠地补充，抓得人心痒。Finn眨眨眼，把唇间的那根递过去。  
稍年长的男孩浑身是冷峻的亲和力，Noah觉得很多人艳羡他，不会嫉妒的人则喜欢他。

Finn很快就发现，Noah喜欢追逐所有亲昵的举动和肢体接触，如果没人接话他也会毫不气馁自己接下去，多亏于小孩子天马行空的想象力。  
“你是俄罗斯人吗？”“好吧，我想你是。”  
“你觉得驱蚊手环有用吗？”“你一定觉得那很蠢。”  
Finn怀疑炎热的天气和Noah Schnapp具有同一属性，叫人烦躁得想死，又能让人顷刻间化掉。  
至少他还不能拒绝他，这让Finn整天郁闷不堪，布朗女士随时欢迎小报告。  
“你要学会拒绝，孩子。”Finn拿着毛巾胡乱地揉他的头发：“这是最蠢的挑战。”而Noah只顾自己咯咯地笑，他刚从河里爬出来，湿漉漉地甩刘海，七月的阳光恰好吻过他垂下的睫毛。  
只有在那一秒，Finn才会盯着他颈间的碎发失了神，蚊虫的烙印，稚粉色的皮肤，易碎到心坎里。

帐篷一晚无疑是最为难熬，低气压与潮湿的气流把帐篷变成一个个蒸笼，小风扇和冰袋成了唯一的救济。  
Finn的卷发全湿了，搭在额前，他骂了句脏话。  
“你说什么？”Noah正在明知故问，他想找个人聊天而已。  
“我说我他妈的待不下去了。”Finn转了个身：“你想出去吗？”  
Noah没回答，Finn感觉到他坐了起来。  
“我知道怎么出去。”Finn自顾自地拉开帐篷拉链：“躲过手电筒就行。”  
他钻出来，三秒钟后Noah也钻了出来，他看见Finn的背上背了吉他。  
他们坐在一块大石头上，Noah皱眉，他怀疑Finn带他到了上次他被卡住的地方。Finn只弹了一会儿，甚至还没开始唱便停下了：“我他妈的待不下去了。”声音更加撕裂，他挥着手补充：“全是虫子。”但是谁也没听到有虫子在嗡嗡嗡地叫。“对不起。”他道歉，却没有回头，不停地拨开叶子往前走，声音碎在噩梦一样沙沙沙的声响中。“没事。”短短几个音节也被搅碎在夜晚里。  
他们又钻回帐篷里，无言地干躺着，隔着帐篷顶在脑瓜里数星星。  
  
倒数第二天晚上有一个派对，没有老师愿意看管这群荷尔蒙终于得到发泄的生物，致使Finn通常会带酒去。  
“谁带的酒？”Bill冲过来，衬衫扣子开了几个，迫不及待地要拿杯子，“他会是个超绝的天才。”  
他暂且未能如愿，Noah用食指和大拇指把玻璃杯拎了起来，炫耀似的挑眉：“等等等等，Finn带来的，你早就预见了。”Finn翻了个白眼，Noah微笑着把杯子还给他的朋友。  
“你很小孩子气，我在夸你。”Finn又给自己倒了一杯。  
“谢谢，我喝多了。”Noah很诚实，他一直很诚实：“可以亲你吗？”  
“现在不行。”Finn被逗笑了，在他眼前打了个响指：“享受派对，伙计。”  
“嘿！”Noah把他的手拍开，又拽住，那双好看的手，拨弄吉他的手指，涂过黑指甲油的指甲，泛红的关节在他眼前晃来晃去。他会是个超绝的天才，Noah在心里复述。  
  
在被撞到宿舍门上之前，Finn这辈子都不会料到Noah的力气会比他大，Noah踮起脚费力地吻他，鼻子时不时磕到一起，直到呼吸赶不上心跳，他们两个头晕脑胀神经紧绷，像刚打了一架，大口喘着气，骂骂咧咧地找宿舍钥匙。  
Finn终于把钥匙对准，Noah就从后面扑上来要咬他的耳朵，钥匙又掉到金红双色的地毯上，Finn吃痛地哼了声：“Noah！你完了。”他被彻底惹恼了，哑着嗓子危险地吐息，现在他们有理由打一架了。  
两个男孩互相支撑着倒在床上，Noah的衣领被扯坏了，凸出的锁骨若隐若现，他露出一幅悲恸的模样，睫毛瑟缩。Finn跪在他面前，要去拽他的衣服，结果蹭到他的肚子。“不是吧？”他停下动作：“你真的有腹肌。”  
“我有腹肌。”Noah得意道，边笑边打嗝：“你才要完了。”  
  
Noah把他室友床底的酒喝空了，安静地坐在地上，靠着床，想拿巧克力的手第三次被Finn拍开。他只好微眯起鹿眼，赏心悦目地发呆，隔着水汽去盯那对好看的海鸥眉，他感到脸颊滚烫，鼻前泛起红晕，伪装成晒红的模样，每一次呼吸都不自主地挑动空气里的弦，扰乱整个房间里的心跳。Finn把空酒瓶抢回来藏好，引来Noah的嘟囔：“说真的，水果酒更好喝。”  
Finn笑了：“你很可爱，真的，很多女生喜欢你。”  
“骗子。”他又小声嘟囔了好几声：“你们都不喜欢说实话。”语速快得像是努力在赶上前面那句。他熟练地摆出受伤的模样，叫人看不下去：“你不喜欢我。”  
Finn没再说话，走过去俯身吻他，味道有些辛辣，绝不是爱抚，倒像在安抚不听话的小孩。  
Noah昏昏沉沉地睡过去，他们赤裸着上身，皮肤与皮肤贴合得亲密，Finn被他抵到墙边，蝴蝶骨碰在墙上，难得的别无怨言，游离的大脑迷迷糊糊间斟酌：威士忌才不适合他，水果酒会是正确选择。  
  
最后一天早上总有一项互换联系方式的项目，孩子们拿出印得五颜六色的卡片，用啰里啰嗦的小字把它们铺得满满当当，直到将Instagram到tiktok都列了个遍，制成一份互联网简历，最后再不情不愿地留下真实地址，要知道他们才懒得写信。  
  
他不会留真地址的，Finn下定决心，他不想整天被一个闹腾的孩子缠着，也不想莫名其妙被举报送进少管所。他决定让自己住在西海岸，接着留下一串数字——是个空号，只要Noah按下这几个数字，机械的女音响起，他就会立刻知道自己应该忘掉在夏令营发生过的所有事，更不必没日没夜地等回信。  
  
“不用了。”Finn把Noah浅蓝色的卡片推开，塞回对方的口袋里，无意摸到里面藏了一串防蚊手环。“去给别人好了，记住我的就行。”Noah咬着下嘴唇，把卡片递给同样穿着浅蓝色裙子路过的布朗女士，尽管她早就对每个学生的地址心知肚明。  
Noah起初会对Finn的卡片想象良久：黑色的底纹，“Finn Wolfhard，太阳系，地球”；或者是被裁成边角不齐的白色卡纸，规规矩矩地写着故作不详的地址；要么干脆没有。  
  
“哇哦。”Noah把那张小到可怜又被折到更可怜的纸条翻开，翻开，再翻开。Finn在一旁急切地看着，仿佛有人正逼着他这么做，汗珠顺着后颈往下坠，他只好假作防虫般不断将背上的吉他向左或向右移动几毫米——他绝对记错了区号：  
奥克兰新北路23号  
209425672  
  
“我会联系你的。”Noah把纸条折回去，大大咧咧地拥抱高出自己半头的男孩，Finn犹疑，最后笃定要去吻这个毛茸茸软乎乎的小东西，结果他们的嘴唇只在刹那间靠在一起，仅此而已。“要送你吗？”Finn开口，揉揉被蹭痒了的鼻头。“不用，”Noah松开他，弯着眉毛，笑出两排牙齿，“妈妈不会喜欢看到你的。”Finn蓦然愣神，真是绝情。  
  
往车站走，街上很热，隔着鞋底都无时无刻不与滚烫接触，Finn一遍遍将卷发往后捋，他得承认不止有那么一刻，他不想再往前走了，最好大雨骤降，迫使他原路返回，背向烈阳，缩进藏酒的小宿舍和僵硬的床板，这时Noah嚷嚷着关上宿舍门：“好巧，你也没带伞吗？”这又令他想起被忘记塞进书包的汽车杂志，Noah曾抱着它做唯一的消遣，视线千万遍落在纸面上，无声中划过每一个角角落落，尤其是在中间两页，那辆蓝色的车上有他的星星点点，难过的，高兴的，忿忿不平的。该死，西海岸的风也是草木的味道。  
  
Finn停下来，换了一个肩背他的吉他。此刻他想抽根烟了。于是他的指尖往口袋里探，毛糙的触感诧然攀着他的指尖往上爬，闪电一般刺痛他的神经。他把那个玩意儿扯出来，翻开，翻开，再翻开：  
奥克兰新北路23号  
209425672  
一小时零几分前他用仅剩个圆芯头的铅笔歪歪扭扭写下这些铅字，一小时前Noah审视它们，锐利的阳光将写满真情和假意的情书烧了个尽。不，或许更早，喉结不安地游动，像鱼一样微微张开双唇，接而舌尖毫不在意地触碰门牙，吐出两个音节：“骗子。”不过当时他喝醉了，说得轻飘飘，那些悲伤都是真实而非儿戏。  
  
Finn把纸条丢进十字路口的垃圾桶里，正赶上一个红灯。或许还来得及，一丝甜蜜的侥幸涌上他的心头。壮实的警察慢悠悠地走过来问他需不需要帮助，因为他看上去像迷了路。或许Noah的妈妈还没赶来，他们不是本地人不是吗，“嗨，我还在等我妈妈呢，你走错方向了吗？”他会惊喜地这么说吗？又兴许是他还站在车旁边，脚尖踮来踮去，焦急地道：“等一下，妈妈，我在等一个朋友。”反正他不敢往下想了，届时他要告诉他，他不是俄罗斯人，他来自加拿大，要是说不完就坐下来边喝咖啡边说。  
可他忘了Noah不喜欢那又苦又涩的属于成年人的乐趣，忘了Noah会在梦里一遍遍抽噎后惊醒。  
  
于是他兴奋地嗤笑一声，荒诞地调转脚尖，忘乎所以地跑起来，揉皱了的的车票被落到炽热的砖地上，留下好心的警察仍在焦急地大声唤他。  
  
Fin


End file.
